


Burn

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Season/Series 02, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Never trust an alien princess: you risk ending up drugged and unable to control your impulses. Keith would like to be mad at her, but the only thing he can think about is how much he would like to fuck Lance. Damn it![...]"Do you need something?"Yes, you on my bed. Naked."No, thanks.""Are you sure?""Yeah...""If you want..."Keith didn't hear the end of the sentence. He closed the door right on Lance's face. Then, he started to undress. Every movement was agony. He took off the top of his armor. The pants proved more difficult. It was already a miracle nobody had noticed his erection.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smut Fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	Burn

Limnos was a beautiful planet.  
Its peoples were pacific, kind, and, most important, enemies of the Galra. The Galra had tried to invade them, but thanks to the courage of their queens and their superior technology, the people of Limnos had been able to resist all the attacks.   
For Coran, it was the chance to interact with a fascinating civilization.  
For Allura, meeting the Queen would mean finding a possible new ally.  
For Shiro, the planet was a way to get back working together as a team.   
_It's a way to deal with trauma_ , he said.  
Limnos was peaceful, and there was no risk of conflicts with the Galra, as they seemed to have given up on conquering the planet.   
It all seemed perfect.   
Except for a single detail: a serious deficiency of men as a consequence of the war against the Galra.  
The situation had lead Queen Ifile to take extreme measures: the sacred fires. They were a magical practice, combining drugs and aphrodisiacs with the fire to bring men to fell into lust and lie with as many women as possible.   
It was supposed to increase the birth rate. Normally, Keith wouldn't have cared about Limnos' orgies if the queen's daughter hadn't taken him to the sacred fires without telling him their real purpose.  
"What's wrong with you?" Lance yelled as the red paladin moaned in Shiro's arms. Keith was burning, his breath coming short and broken. Lance’s voice was hot and strangely sultry, making him desire things of which he felt deeply ashamed.   
Princess Efi didn’t seem sorry at all. She simply said: “I wanted him. So I invited him”.  
"You didn't tell him what the sacred fires were!" 

"So? He’s a man."  
Keith growled. She had said it as if men were animals.   
The Queen looked distraught. "I'm very sorry, Princess Allura. Thankfully, grace to the blue paladin we arrived before the situation got out of hand."  
"They are both half-naked," replied Pidge.   
"But he didn't lie with Efi. If he had done it, it would have been irreparable. The red paladin is half Galra."  
"I see. The problem is that he’s half Galra, not that your daughter was about to rape him," Lance interjected, roaring with rage.   
Keith has never seen him so furious. So sexy.   
He wanted him naked. He thought he must have a nice voice during sex. Then, he got a hold of his fantasies and blushed. Those were the aphrodisiacs. He would never … not to Lance ... he wasn't like Efi.   
"Paladin, I don't approve my daughter's behavior. I do not criticize the red paladin for his lineage. But the Galra are monogamous. They have only one companion for life. If Efi had laid with him, she would have forced a bond with him. Surely, you understand this would've made both unhappy. Nothing good comes from unions forced by lust" the Queen replied, coldly.  
Finally, Efi seemed to begin to understand the consequences of her actions. She paled, straightened her clothes, and got up.   
"I didn’t know,” she muttered, sheepishly.  
"So, what do we do now?" Lance asked, a frown on his face.  
" When will the effects of the drugs disappear?"  
"He should recover in a few hours,” the Queen answered.  
"Perfect. With your permission, I'm taking him back to the castle."

Keith's eyes widened.   
_Not you! If you come with me ... I won't be able to resist ...  
_But he didn't say anything. He wanted him. He was a monster. 

The hardest part for Keith was to be near Lance without touching him like he wanted. It was a struggle to resist his impulses, and for every touch, no matter how innocent,   
The paladin felt guilty. Desire burned inside him. He didn’t understand why he only felt this way for Lance. He hadn't felt the need to undress Shiro or to bite him enough to leave a bruise.   
Why Lance?   
Keith’s mind was clouded and he wanted ... he wanted ... He wanted to be over Lance and kiss him until he was out of breath. He wanted to touch him and …  
"Dude, are you ok?" asked Lance.  
"No."   
"I'm sorry. I should stop you..."   
"It's not your fault."  
"It's not yours either.”   
"But I went with her."   
"Yeah, but you didn't know her intentions. She was crazy, dude. And her mother will not punish her. She is a freaking princess."  
"I should have listened to Pidge" said Keith. “She suspected something."   
"Yeah, but Pidge didn't know about the sacred fires either."  
" I..."   
" Listen carefully, Keith. What happened was not your fault. The fault is of that spoiled princess. Rather than being told no, she preferred to drug you. I blame her, not you."  
Keith swallowed. Lance was an extraordinary boy. And how did he wanted to thank him?  
Jumping on him like a bitch in heat. Lance didn't deserve that. He deserved sweetness, a partner who loved him. Not someone who would use him only to get drugs out of his system.   
Fully knowing this, Keith bit his lip and said nothing until they reached his room. Lance opened the door and Keith walked in with uncertain steps.  
"Do you need something?"   
_Yes, you on my bed. Naked.  
_"No, thanks."  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah..."   
"If you want..."   
Keith didn't hear the end of the sentence. He closed the door right on Lance's face. Then, he started to undress. Every movement was agony. He took off the top of his armor. The pants proved more difficult. It was already a miracle nobody had noticed his erection.   
If only Lance was there... He shook his head. No, he wouldn't have forced Lance to do such a thing. He finished undressing off his pants and went straight to the bathroom.  
His legs were weak. He opened the shower. A rush of cold water was exactly what he needed to calm down. As soon as he was under the jet, he sighed with relief.   
It was a short-lived, as he once again lost himself into his lustful thoughts.  
He imagined Lance in the shower with him, naked in all his glory. Keith would kiss him and bite his lip. His hand would slide down and grab the base of his cock. He would slowly massage Lance, making him moan. He would make him beg. His other hand would grab Lance’s ass and give it a little squeeze, that soft and toned ass.   
His erection grew more and more painful. Keith bit down on his bottom lip and shyly started to palming himself. The urge was strong. He touched his cock thinking of Lance splayed beneath him, moaning his name.   
He imagined biting his neck and letting his hands wander over his naked body. Fantasizes about his lips on Lance nipples, to make him turn red. Then how he would bring his mouth to Lance’s cock, kiss it, and …  
Keith came, his breath low and heavy. He had never experienced anything so intense. He wanted more. He wanted Lance. But he couldn't. He continued to masturbate, imagining the paladin open only for him. And in that moment, Keith deluded himself that he could have something nice in his life.

A few hours later, finally, the effects of the aphrodisiac started to falter.   
Keith was lying in bed in his pajamas, as guilt devoured him. Then, he heard someone knocking on the door.  
"Lance, go away."   
"I'm Shiro. Can I come in?"   
"Yes..."   
Shiro entered. He seemed surprised to see him alone.  
"Where is Lance?"  
"In his room."  
"And you two..."  
"I can control myself perfectly. I'm not an animal."   
"I know. But the queen told us something that made me think ..."  
"It took a while you to come."  
"I wanted to give you time."   
"I could have ..."   
The red paladin stopped. He could have hurt Lance to satisfy a drug-induced desire. If he had given in, Lance would have hated him forever.   
"You were very strong," said Shiro.  
"Not everyone would have resisted. According to the queen, desire for the Galra leads to madness. Especially, when they are close to someone they see as a companion."   
Keith looked at him in confusion. "Like a partner?"   
"Someone particularly...beloved. You can call them a soulmate, if you like."  
"Shiro, what are you trying to say?"  
The black paladin looked embarrassed. "I know you feel something for Lance. I noticed how you look at him. Maybe you don't know what it is, but it's an … intense feeling"  
"Shiro, I don't deserve ..."   
"Love?"  
"Lance. I don't deserve Lance. I had thoughts about him. I could have hurt him."  
"You didn't. Keith, you are a good man. You have widely demonstrated it by not taking advantage of Lance."  
Keith wrinkled his nose: "Did you think I would?"  
"No, I thought you both wouldn't have been able to resist."  
"Both?"   
"Keith, I didn't just notice your looks. I noticed Lance's too. If I had come here and found you two having sex … well, I don't think I would have been able to get the image out of my mind for a long time. "  
Keith swallowed: "Did you think we would do it because we both wanted the same thing?"   
"Yes. Although doing it because of drugs isn't ideal. I'm glad your first time wasn't like this."  
"This conversation is so embarrassing" Keith grunted.  
"It's necessary” Shiro countered.  
“Tomorrow we will leave this planet. The queen will bid us goodbye with her court. The princess won’t be present."   
"What? Is she grounded?   
"Something like that," Shiro smiled. "As soon as you feel up to it, talk to Lance."   
"Talk about what?"   
"Feelings. It will be good for both of us. And I think you could work to expel what is left of that drug.”  
"Shiro!"   
"I was joking! Sorry, sore point. Anyway if you want that speech ..."   
"Get out."  
"I suppose you don't want to know how to use protection ..."   
"No!"  
"Okay. Good night, Keith."   
Finally alone, the paladin lay down in bed. The Galras felt a greater desire for a potential partner ... He didn't mind the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Story set during season 2/season 3. Shiro never disappears. 
> 
> \- Sorry, English isn't my first language. This is a personal experiment. I want to practice for an English course at the collège. Thanks starysky205, you are a great beta.


End file.
